Iron sorcery
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: Harry Stark has it all: a loving family, friends, fame, money and a on and off girlfriend but no he has to face to face his past as Harry potter, brother of the boy-who-lived and freak. Will he come out the winner or will he fall? Dumbledore and Ron bashing
1. Enjoyable before,hated now

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MARVEL or its characters. I only own OCs

Warning:There is adult language and implied sexual content . Enjoy

* * *

'Where the hell am I ?' The man looked around and saw he was in a room naked , on a bed with an unknown woman . The events of the previous day came back to him. 'Oh yeah! I was celebrating with the Avengers after defeating Loki when this lady approached me. I wonder what he meant when he said he had prepared a nasty surprise for me.' He shrugged, carefully extracted himself from her and started to put on some clothes. 'Mum is gonna kill me and Dad is just gonna tease me.' This man is Harry Stark formerly Harry Potter, adopted son of billionaire Anthony 'Tony' Stark and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, sidekick( oh how he hated that word) of Iron Man, apprentice of Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme and superhero Iron Sorcerer.

He had just finished wearing a T-shirt and his boxers when he felt a tugging feeling in his navel . He was suddenly in a big room with 5 long tables with a floating cup. He looked around and saw that 4 of these tables were filled with kids and teenagers with the last filled with adults with a old man standing next to the cup which was on fire but had blue flames. He recognised one of the adults as his birth mother Lily Potter and the old man next to the cup as Albus Dumbledore. He suddenly realised he was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt and shouted 'LOKI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'


	2. Daphne's troubles and The Tournament

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MARVEL or its characters. I only own OCs**

 **Apologies. Harry's introduction might have been a tad dramatic and the chapters might be short but will eventually get longer. I prophesy that there might be a long chapter in the near future. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was in a foul mood. First the boys in Hogwarts will just not get it, she is not interested in dating any of them. This morning, some boys in Slytherin dragged her to a broom closet ( again ), took her wand and tried to force themselves on her so she froze their family jewels using wandless magic she learned from him.

He was the only guy she has ever dated and her on and off boyfriend; Harry Stark. He constantly gets on her nerves and annoys her but she is heads-over-heels in love with him. ( God she is pathetic.) The one guy who can get past her barriers.

She met him the summer after 3rd year when he saved her. At first, she hated him but she soon grew to like him then fell for his charms and fell in love with him. Due to her having to go to Hogwarts after summer, they agreed to break up for school months and dated who ever they wanted and get back together during summer ( not that she ever dated anyone else though she couldn't say the same for him ).

* * *

As Daphne was sulking in the Great Hall, she noticed Dumbledore get up from the staff table to announce the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. 'As the headmaster of the hosting school of the Triwizard Tournament' he said with sophistication 'it is my great pleasure to officially open the Triwizard Tournament'. The hall went to hysterics . Dumbledore waited for the noise to die down. 'Now, without further ado, the champion for Durmstrung is…' he said and waited. The cup suddenly emitted a burnt piece of parchment. He caught it and announced '... Victor Krum.' Half of Slytherin,Durmstrung and some students from other houses arose in cheers. Victor Krum went to the antechamber. 'The champion of Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delcour.' The girls from Beauxbatons rose in cheers. ' The champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory' The Hufflepuffs arose in cheers as the hardly got any recognition so they were exhilarated that the champion was one of their own.

'Well,we now have 3 champions, I am sure I can count on all of you to cheer them on. By cheering…'. He was cut off when the cup emitted another piece of parchment . He picked it up and called 'Charles Potter'. Everybody looked at him then Charles who looked horrified. 'CHARLES POTTER' Dumbledore voice boomed out angrily. Charles got up looking terrified and went to join the rest . 'Well...' Dumbledore said before the cup emitted another piece of parchment . Dumbledore looked horrified before taking it and said 'Harry Stark' before the cup glowed and suddenly there was a boy in the middle of the hall with black,messy hair and emerald green eyes that looked similar to Charles Potter.

The boy looked around the hall in confusion before scrunching his face in anger and shouting 'LOKI YOU FUCKING BASTARD'.

* * *

 **My people thank you for the reviews,favs and follows . I am highly touched . There will be no Potters bashing though Harry will hate his parents and get along with his brother.**


	3. I HATE LOKI and reactions I

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MARVEL or its characters. I only own OCs.**

 **Warnings: Harry is going to be a little laid-back. He won't be forgiving Dumbledore and his parents but will not be actively seeking revenge.**

'LOKI YOU FUCKING BASTARD' shouted Harry. He realised where he was as he had heard tales and seen pictures from his birth parents. _Hogwarts. How did that fucking bastard Loki even know about this place and his effect on me? Damnit he has done a lot of douchy things but he has gone to far! GOD I HATE LOKI._

'Loki get me OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FRICKIN KILL YOU' Harry said/shouted. Suddenly he found several wands pointed at him. 'Who are you?' said the man he recognised as Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked at him and he seemed to recognised him. 'Harry Potter?!' he almost whispered (unfortunately everyone heard him). Harry shook his head and said 'Sorry no but my name is Harry Stark, adopted son of Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Genius,Billionaire,Playboy,Philanthropist and hero.' Naturally, silence followed after this statement before Dumbledore said 'Well Mr Stark, can you please follow me?'Harry nodded and complied while silently muttering 'I hate Loki'.

* * *

As he left the hall,he could hear shouting behind him. As he entered the antechamber, he was confronted by a crowd of adults who had come to interrogate,sorry,question him which comprised of Dumbledore,Crouch,Bagman,Snape,Karkaroff,Maxine and Lily Potter.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' said Ludo Bagman. 'The name is Harry Stark and I have no idea.' said Harry. 'Well Mr Stark it seems you have been entered into the Triwizard Tournament a dangerous competition between wizards which the details will be explained later but who will have entered your the name in the goblet. Harry scowled 'I have a good idea who as he said he had a nasty surprise for me.' _I am going to kill Loki no matter what Thor says damn I hate him._ 'Regardless what happened, you have to compete or lose your magic.' 'Yikes! That will be bad.' 'We will continue this discussion after dinner in my office.'Okay,

'Harry I am your mother.' said Lily Potter. 'You are not my mother as a mother would not leave their child with monsters like the Dursleys. 'Harry said harshly. Harry walked into the hall and started to look for where to sit when he spotted familiar golden hair and went to the source. The hair belonged to a beautiful girl in where he relialised was the Slytherin table and bent down and kissed. Everyone was shocked as he didn't just kiss any girl but the Ice queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.


End file.
